mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Trina
Trina is one of the protagonists in The Maze Runner prequel, The Kill Order. She is also the love interest of Mark. Biography Trina and Mark belong to a group of teenagers Alec and Lana have rescued in the SubTrans tunnels when the Sun Flares struck. Several flashback dreams of Mark reveal their odyssey from New York to the settlements near Asheville. In New York Trina and Mark had been neighbors, and a few days before the catastrophy she had celebrated her 16th birthday. Until the Sun Flares she never took a special interest in Mark who in return loved her. Whenever Mark gets cold feet, he is revived by seeing her bravery. Together with Alec, Lana, the Toad, Misty, Darnell and Baxter they escape the tunnels when they are flooded with water and survive for weeks in a ruined skyscraper. Then a man (the Boss) and his female companion arrive with their battered yacht. After the Boss killed Baxter for Alec not being obedient enough they loot the building for edibles and fuel, but Alec and Lana manage to subdue them and get on board with the rest of their group. When they finally have reached the settlements they experience a comparatively peaceful phase where Trina even finds time to read books. But then a berg arrives, darts are shot at the people of the settlement, and Trina witnesses many deaths. Together with their friends she carries the dart-struck Darnell back to their shack and helps Lana to care for the survivors of the attack while Mark and Alec board the berg and fight the attackers. When the two men return she shows them what has become of Darnell. Together they witness the boy's death. The group decides to move on and find the place where the berg had come from. They have to leave infected Misty behind, likewise the Toad who wants to stay with his friend, thus chosing his own death. On their way they meet little Deedee in the outskirts of a small village in the forest. Especially Trina is very fond towards the small girl and cares for her until the end. When Alec and Mark leave the women to check on a crazy group of infected people from Deedee's village, Lana, Trina and the little girl are kidnapped by PFC-workers and handed over to the Cranks. Alec and Mark manage to find them only in time to end Lana's horrible suffering by vaporizing her after killing her attackers. When they finally find the two girls, Trina is showing stark signs of being infected (such as empty eyes, no memory of Mark), but she protects Deedee. They make it out of the house and back to the berg Mark and Alec have stolen from the PFC-bunker. Both Alec and Mark are also infected and on the edge of losing it completely. While Alec flies the berg to Asheville and Mark fights off new attackers Trina never says a word or shows any reaction at all. She only holds on to Deedee. They find the PFC-building, and Mark and Trina bring Deedee to the Flat Trans and send her through, hoping the immune girl will be safe and cared for on the other side. Then Alec brings the berg down on the building, crashing it with the Flat Trans and hordes of Cranks who are about to storm the building. Mark and Trina die in a loving embrace, Trina whispering Mark's name in her last clear moment. Physical Appearance and Personality Trina is depicted to be very beautiful, with short blonde hair and green eyes. She loves to read. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Kill Order characters Category:Non-immunes Category:Cranks